Team Fortress 2 Pyro VS Marvel Pyro
Team Fortress 2 Pyro VS Marvel Pyro Created by: FireMaxPyro Description: It's the battle of flame shooting arsonists! Which Pyromaniac will burn the other to a crisp? INTRODUCTION Boomstick: FIRE, the most badass and ultimate weapon of all time and these two are all about it! Wiz: The Team Fortress 2 Pyro, the flame shooting Pyromaniac and the most feared and mysertious mercenary of the Team Fortresss 2 universe. Boomstick: And Marvel Pyro the living flame torch and Marvel universe supervillain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! TEAM FORTRESS 2 PYRO Wiz: 1 of the 9 mercaneries hired by the RED and BLU corporations the Team Fortress 2 Pyro is a flame shooting arsonist whose origins, age, and even gender is unknown. The Pyro wears a black gas mask and a fully covered fire resistant suit with handling gloves. The suit is resistant to fire, Pyro is still damaged by fire but Pyro is the only Team Fortress 2 character that can't be set on fire. The mask,suit,and gloves completely cover Pyro's body not even letting you see an inch of skin making it impossible to even get the slightest hint as to who and what Pyro is. Boomstick:According to Valve, only two things are known about the mysterious Pyro, e shoots fire and doesn't speak. Well, that's BULLSHIT because here's a ton of other stuff about em! Starting with the obvious Pyro shoots a blast of flames with the flamethrower burning down everything! But, Pyro's flamethrower doesn't only shoot fire it also has an airblast that can reflect projectiles,put out fires, and knock back enemies or push em off a cliff! Pyro's also got a shotgun that fires 3 rounds per ammo before reloading and an axe called the fire axe but despite the name it's just a regular axe with no fire... but it's stained with dried blood! Wiz: But, these are only Pyro's primary and default weapons as Pyro has a variety of other versions of these 3 weapons. Pyro wields the reserve shooter an alternative shotgun that... Boomstick: I'll handle anything that has got to do with with shotguns Wiz! The reserve shooter is a shotgun that does extra damage to enemies that are in the air and is easier to switch between other weapons with because it's much lighter than a regular shotgun. But, it holds less ammo with -34% clip size. Alright, back to you Wiz! Wiz: Besides shotguns the Pyro wields other ranged weapons that are well, more fire related. The Pyro has the flare gun that fires a shot of flare at a victim that sets them on fire on impact. The Pyro has two variations of the regular flare gun however. The detonator and the scorch shot. The detonator shoots a flare shot that can be detonated in the air setting fire to nearby victims even if Pyro didn't directly hit them. Boomstick: Basically, the Pyro uses this when e doesn't feel like aiming too well. Wiz: The detonator also deals extra damage if a direct hit is achieved on the enemy and the scorch shot is the grounded version of this that when it is shot on the ground it causes the flare shot to bounce around on the ground for a while setting fire to anyone stupid enough to walk into it. Boomstick: The Pyro's also got different types of flamethrowers and axes with different effects. Let's go over the axes first. The axtinguisher instantly kills an enemy that is lit on fire good for a deadly combo attack! The sharpened volcano fragment is an axe with glowing lava flowing on it, The axe lights an enemy on fire upon hit but does 20% less damage with the hit itself. The third degree is a retro futuristic axe that is able to hit multiple targets at once if they are linked together via healing/medigun. The Pyro's got more melee weapons that aren't axes. The back scratcher is a garden rake that deals more damage than the axes but somehow weakens the healing rate the Pyro can heal back after taking damage. How the hell does that work? The power jack is a jackhammer that heals the Pyro when e scores a kill and somehow makes Pyro faster I guess because the thing's lighter than other melee weapons. Plus, it somehow causes Pyro to be 20% more vulnerable to damage. The Home wrecker is a sledgehammer that can destroy machines like sappers in one hit, good for helping out the Engineer when dealing with those damn spies! It also can destroy enemy machines in one hit.The downside is that it does less damage to a living victim when hit. Lastly, one of the Pyro's deadliest weapons is the neon annihilator a neon sign that when it hits a victim that is wet by water or anything else that gets em wet they get freakin VAPORIZED!!! HOLY SHIT!!! I want one of these things so I can deal with those pesky sharks when I'm surfing at the beach. But, it does 20% less damage towards its victim if they're not wet. The neon also removes sappers like the home wrecker does but takes a few hits rather than just one. wiz: Lastly, the Pyro has different variants of the flamethrower with different effects as well. The degreaser allows the Pyro to switch between weapons 65% quicker but has a -10% damage penalty and a -25% afterburn damage penalty. The back burner inflicts critical damage to victims from behind but uses up more ammo when using the air-blast function. Lastly, the phlogisnator has a meter that when you deal a certain amount of damage you will be able to heal to full health and do critical and severe damage for several seconds with charged flames. However, ordinarily the phlog has a 10% damage penalty and has no air blast function. Interestingly, the Pyro actually is capable of shooting fire without a weapon. Pyro is able to shoot a fireball from Pyro's bare hands/gloves.The fireball deals massive damage and yes even the game designers themselves admit it is ripped off of street fighter as the move is actually called Hadouken. Boomstick: Wow, the Pyro has got so many awesome weapons and moves to choose from. Pyro sounds like the perfect killer! What could possibly be wrong with em? Wiz: Well, that's where we get to the one major thing about the Pyro that's quite shocking and frankly extremely strange. You see, the Pyro suffers from a real life disorder called Schizophrenia which inhibits the victims ability to be able to be aware of what is actually going on around them and have them lost in their own imaginative scenario that they are convinced is reality. Due to this, the Pyro is actually completely unaware that e is killing people. Yup, it turns out the Pyro sees everything as this, *cues*( Do you believe in Magic song) ( A happy wonderland with rainbows and candy with babies flying around happily with Pyro shooting rainbows from a trumpet is shown.) Boomstick: WTF?! So Pyro sees everything as this happy and girly brony wonderland and has no idea e is killing people?! Wiz: Yup, turns out the Pyro sees all the victims that e is killing as little babies that e is playing with. Pyro sees the flamethrower that shoots flame as the rainblower; a golden trumpet that shoots sparkly rainbows. When Pyro shoots someone with the flare gun e sees it as a bubble wand e is blowing into a baby's face. When Pyro hits someone with an axe e sees it as a lollipop e is giving to the baby Heavy. Plus, the video gives hints towards Pyro's gender as heard in the song "Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart" in addition to a female gender/sex symbol being displayed in the sky of the happy wonderland. However, this is only implied and not certain plus other sources such as game theory provide massive evidence that suggests that Pyro could also possibly be a homosexual male but the answer will probably never be revealed for sure. Boomstick: Wow, a fire shooting pyromaniac is actually a peaceful and girly little brony thinking e is in a happy wonderland of rainbows and candy with little babies... wow what the hell valve. Wiz: Yup, but of course the other tf2 mercenaries don't know this and they view the Pyro as a cruel and vicious monster. ( Screen shows the spy talking) Spy: One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask, what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty? (Screen shows Scout talking) Scout: No, I don't want to talk about that freak alright?! Wait, e's not here is e?! How do I get this freakin thing off?! (Scout runs off screen.) Boomstick: Even the Heavy who claims to fear no man is scared of the Pyro. ( Screen shows Heavy talking) Heavy: I fear no man, but that THING it...scares me. Wiz: Of course, not being aware of what is actually going on can be a major weakness of Pyro as e won't be making any strategies. Boomstick: Overall though, Team Fortress 2 Pyro is one terrifying and dangerous flamer even if e sees everything as a brony wonderland. ( Screen shows Pyro shooting sparkly rainbows in the imagined happy paradise reality but in the TRUE reality Pyro is then shown burning down all the buildings and killing everyone in sight.) Pyro:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! MARVEL PYRO Wiz: Born in Sydney, Australia and real name being St. John Allerdyce the Marvel Pyro is a mutant man who... Boomstick: Great,this guy's gender is actually confirmed! Wiz: Right... as I was saying the marvel Pyro is a mutant man who has the psionic ability to manipulate fire and flame to shape it as he desires. His ability to manipulate flame emerged in his teens, but he was unable to find a practical use for it at the time. Boomstick: Talk about an awkward puberty! But, don't worry later on Marvel Pyro was able to do a lot of awesome stuff with his fire. Wiz: However, many spin-off comics create different versions of Pyro's abilities and strengths and weaknesses such as in some comics he is immune to flame and in others he is not so to avoid inconsistencies we will be analyzing the original incarnation of Marvel Pyro as the other incarnations aren't completely canon and are contradictory towards each other. Boomstick: Aww... what but those forms are so much better... Wiz: This i'snt up for discussion Boomstick we're doing it this way. Anyways, after years of working as a journalist and novelist in Southeast Asia Marvel Pyro met the mutant Mystique... Boomstick: That blue scaly lady that can transform into any person she wants to. Wiz: Mystique recruited the Marvel Pyro in to the Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants as a professional criminal and subversive. Boomstick: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?! Talk about an un-creative organization name! Wiz: With the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, he attempted to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly, and first battled the X-Men.With the Brotherhood, he later battled the Avengers,and then the X-Men again.Though he never served under the team's original leader, Magneto, Pyro did work with the Brotherhood under the command of several of Magneto's subordinates who alternately supervised the group.Mystique's Brotherhood later offered the team's services to the United States government in exchange for protection and an official pardon for its crimes, and was renamed Freedom Force. As part of their first mission, the team captured Magneto.With Freedom Force, he next captured the Avengers on behalf of the federal government.Later, he clashed with the original X-Factor in seeking to arrest Rusty Collins. With Freedom Force, he fought the X-Men in Dallas, and was present at the X-Men's apparent demise.With Freedom Force, he battled Cyclops and Marvel Girl,sought to arrest Rusty Collins again, battled the New Mutants, and finally arrested both Rusty and Skids.He and Blob under Spiral's orders attempted to capture a young mutant girl named Amanda, but were defeated by Daredevil.He later teamed with Blob and Avalanche against the Avengers during the "Acts of Vengeance".During Freedom Force's final mission, the team confronts a group of Iraqi operatives known as Desert Sword in Kuwait. There are fatalities on both sides. Super Sabre is decapitated and Pyro kills the Sword operative Veil. Ultimately Freedom Force is defeated and Pyro and Blob are abandoned in Kuwait and captured. Blob and Pyro are forced to serve as bodyguards to the country's military commanders.& issue needed Later, Toad buys their release.& issue needed Blob and Pyro join the Toad's new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and with them battled X-Force.Some years later, Pyro contracted the Legacy Virus, a fatal disease affecting mainly mutants.He went to great lengths to find a cure (encountering Cecilia Reyes at one point), several times at the expense of others, but was unsuccessful in his search and succumbed to the virus. This was just after saving Senator Robert Kelly from a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. This act of heroism was also instrumental in changing Senator Kelly's opinion on mutants as a whole, and led to his decision to work toward peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants.Despite his heroic death, Pyro is resurrected by means of the Transmode Virus to serve as part of Selene's army of deceased mutants. Under the control of Selene and Eli Bard, he takes part in the assault on the mutant nation of Utopia. Wiz: Pyro has the psionic ability to manipulate flame by shaping it as he desires, increasing or decreasing its heat, intensity, and size. He can't actually create fire himself, however, and consequently wears a specially insulated costume with a built-in flamethrower that can throw a stream of flame a maximum distance of 25 feet (7.6 m). He can psionically manipulate the flame to do whatever he desires, and sometimes induces it to take semi-solid form as an animate flame being (these creations, though capable of movement and of grasping or carrying solid objects, are not alive and do not think or act on their own). The degree of Pyro's concentration necessary to manipulate a flame being is directly proportional to the being's size, power, and flame. Though he cannot be burned by a flame which he is manipulating, Pyro can be harmed by any fire that he does not mentally control. It is generally accepted that he must be able to see a flame in order to take control of it (hence limiting his mental influence to approximately 100 yards). Any of Pyro's fiery creations will immediately revert to ordinary flame if he turns his interest from it. Boomstick: So, given this Marvel Pyro's weaknesses of course would be that he can be hurt by other fire and his flame beings require his own concentration and control to use, as they are not actually alive and only puppeted by him. But, overall the Marvel Pyro is one serious deadly flamer!!! (Marvel Pyro is shown shooting a wall of flame blocking Wolverine from leaving.) Marvel Pyro: Where do you think you're going? COMBATANTS READY Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRE-FIGHT The RED and BLU TF2 mercenaries are busy fighting at the land Well. The RED team is losing badly with their intelligence constantly captured by BLU Scouts with BLU Demos and BLU Engineers setting up sticky bombs and sentry guns all over the map.Then suddenly the RED Tf2 Pyro appears carrying a backpack of all of Pyro's weapons. When the BLU team takes notice of em they all freeze in place in horror. The RED team cheers knowing this will be the turning point for them. A BLU soldier then quickly shoots a rocket at tf2 Pyro but tf2 Pyro uses the air blast function to quickly reflect it and the rocket comes back at the BLU Soldier, hits him and blasts the soldier to bloody bits. An Engineer moves out his level 3 sentry and uses the wrangler to control the sentry to shoot rockets at tf2 Pyro but tf2 Pyro quickly uses the air blast function again and blasts the rockets back at the sentry destroying it. The Engineer is scared and runs back inside the building. A Heavy and Medic pair are sent out and the Pyro attempts to burn them with the flamethrower but before e can they über charge. Then, the Pyro repeatedly airblasts them up into the air until the uber wears off then Pyro burns them with the flamethrower and while they are on fire Pyro smacks them with the axtinguisher killing them then gains back to full ammo from weapons found on their corpses. A Sniper attempts to headshot the Pyro but Pyro blocks it with a fire axe and then proceeds to burn the entire BLU building down. The Sniper jumps out the window to survive but is hurt and injured from the fall and can't get up as the whole building comes crumbling down. The building is destroyed and caught on fire which every member of the BLU team was in so they all died except The BLU Sniper is still alive injured from the fall and begging for mercy. BLU Sniper: Please, I'm sorry please don't... GAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Tf2 Pyro burns the Sniper with the flamethrower until the Sniper is completely disintegrated into ashes. Of course, the tf2 Pyro saw all of this as playing in a happy field with rainbows and candy and babies. The RED team cheers for the tf2 Pyro who gave them victory but suddenly a blast of flame that is not shot from the tf2 Pyro, appears and burns down the RED team building and kills everyone on the RED team except the tf2 Pyro who is standing outside of the building. The perpetrator is the Marvel Pyro who then gloats in his arrogance. Marvel Pyro: HAHAHA!!!! Take that you stupid Mann CO mercenaries!!! Man, I hate those guys. Those fools waste their lives defending these stupid worthless lands. How pathetic! They deserved to all die! They don't value the lives they have. Marvel Pyro then notices the tf2 Pyro, then sees the BLU building burnt down that he himself did not destroy. Then he sees tf2 Pyro's flamethrower and realizes what happened. Marvel Pyro: So, YOU'RE a Pyro too huh? Well, guess what masked, suited freak! There's only room for one Pyro in this world! The Team Fortress 2 Pyro sees the Marvel Pyro as a little baby with two rain-blowers on his back who wants to play with em. The tf2 Pyro points down towards the water in the streams and wants Marvel Pyro to swim with em Marvel Pyro: WHAT?! You want me to swim with you?You insolent fool don't try to play games with me! Team Fortress 2 Pyro: MMHHHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMH MHM Marvel Pyro: I can't understand what you're saying fool! Take off the mask! The Team Fortress 2 Pyro pulls out a detonator that e thinks is a bubble wand. Marvel Pyro: What's that thing? Team Fortress 2 Pyro then shoots a flare shot at Marvel Pyro thinking e is blowing bubbles towards him. The shot sets Marvel Pyro on fire who quickly then jumps into one of the two water strenms water to disperse the flames. Marvel Pyro is left with a semi-major burn on his chest. Marvel Pyro: OW! THAT HURT! HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAKY MASKED CREEP!!!Marvel Pyro then jumps out of the water. Marvel Pyro: I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!!! FIGHT! Tf2 Pyro happily runs towards Marvel Pyro, as Marvel Pyro then blasts a burst of flames at tf2 Pyro but tf2 Pyro air blasts it away. Marvel Pyro: WHA... AHH!!! Tf2 Pyro then proceeds to burn Marvel Pyro with the flamethrower which catches him on fire then e takes out the axtinguisher but Marvel Pyro quickly blasts another burst of flames at tf2 Pyro right in front of em, tf2 Pyro having no time to react and gets blasted to the other side of the stage with very slight burns from the attack due to the fire resistant suit and is not caught on fire much to the shock and awe of the Marvel Pyro who had just jumped back into the water and back out again after being caught on fire from tf2 Pyro's flames. Marvel Pyro: WHAT?! How are you barely hurt and not caught on fire? What kind of freaky monster are you? Grr... You've got some skills and durability I'll admit it but you can't be anything compared to me!!! I control flame you're just a freak in a mask with weapons!!! Marvel Pyro then concentrates to manipulate all of the flames around him from the destroyed buildings and sends the tsunami of flames towards tf2 Pyro from all directions but tf2 Pyro spins around in place and spams the air-blast function which disperses all of the fire. Of course tf2 Pyro sees this as e is playing with a little baby and that they are spraying rainbows and popping bubbles. Tf2 Pyro's flamethrower then runs out of ammo so e switches to the degreaser. Marvel Pyro: REALLY?! That freakin air is powerful enough to disperse all of that fire? That's it, you're irritating me! Enough messing around!! Marvel Pyro places a flamethrower on his back shooting fire behind him with much force which enables him to jet pack and then fly onto the rooftop of the train track station. Tf2 Pyro then air-blasts Marvel Pyro off the rooftop and while Marvel Pyro is in midair tf2 Pyro shoots him with the reserve shooter then Marvel Pyro falls to the ground injured with a bullet in his side as he bleeds. Marvel Pyro: OWW!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL???!!!! YOU BLASTED CHEAP TACTICS BASTARD!!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FIRE FIGHT!!!!??? WHY DO YOU HAVE A SHOTGUN??? Marvel Pyro removes the bullet from himself with his hand then quickly jets back onto the rooftop. From above, Marvel Pyro shoots. 3 blasts of fire at tf2 Pyro which tf2 Pyro of course air blasts but Marvel Pyro had a plan behind this. While tf2 Pyro air-blasted his attacks Marvel Pyro then jetted above tf2 Pyro and snuck behind and snagged his bag of weapons and snatched his degreaser. Marvel Pyro then threw all of tf2 Pyro's weapons into the water. Marvel Pyro: HA!!! What now freak? You have no weapons! How are you going to attack me now? Tf2 Pyro shoots a Hadouken fireball from his hands severely injuring Marvel Pyro and almost killing, as he bleeds all over the place with various third degree burns. Marvel Pyro: OWAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GAH.... THE PAIN!!! WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE! YOU DON't NEED WEAPONS WHAT?! You can generate fire from your hands? That's something not even I can do! I can control it but not generate it! Perhaps, I've underestimated you too much. But you're not going to win! Tf2 Pyro jumps into the water to retrieve the backpack of weapons or as e seems them toys. Marvel Pyro: AHA! Now's my chance! Marvel Pyro sets up fire all around the land then he manipulates all of it and holds it in his hands and just as tf2 Pyro jumps out of the water he blasts the tsunami of flames at tf2 Pyro. Team Fortress 2 Pyro: AWH!!!!! AWHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The tf2 Pyro is directly hit by the flames extremely and severely injured with black burns all over em and bleeding all over just as much as the Marvel Pyro has been injured by the Hadouken attack. Marvel Pyro: WTF?! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?! That suit is that durable?! Grr... well no matter looks like our injuries are equal now. The tf2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro stand in place for several moments extremely in pain from their devastating attacks towards each other. It was so painful that the tf2 Pyro can see fire in the alternate happy land reality e sees. With this sudden glimpse of the TRUE reality e is in and actually feeling pain for the first time tf2 Pyro is confused as e doesn't understand this new feeling. Tf2 Pyro puts the weapons bag on the back and takes out the degreaser from the weapons bag Marvel Pyro: That's it... you... are... going...to...AHHH! The tf2 Pyro goes crazy and starts air-blasting the hell out of the Marvel Pyro pushing him onto the train track in which the train itself suddenly appears and rushes towards them at 100 mph. Marvel Pyro: NO!!! YOU FOOL, YOU'VE DOOMED US BOTH...ARF!!!! Team Fortress 2 Pyro: AWH!!!! Both tf2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro are hit by the train but the train hit them so fast and hard that they they were not run over but instead stuck on the front of it as it continue rushing forwards. They both survived, feeling a sharp metal pain in their backs as the train then slowed down a little as they were arriving in a new location and then the train stopped causing them to fall off and find that they're in another mercenary land called Dustbowl. The train driver steps out to apologize for hitting them. Train Driver: Sorry there fellas I accidentally hit ya when I was just dropping off these... AHHH!!!! Marvel Pyro burns the train driver until he disintegrates to ashes. Marvel Pyro: BURN IN HELL!!!!!! Tf2 RED mercenaries jump out of the train as they see the tf2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro, frightened by them, they all run from the land. Marvel Pyro: Don't worry I'll let your precious team go, they are not worth my time BUT AS FOR YOU, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ALIVE!!!!! TIME TO SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!!!!! THE TRUE POWER OF PYRO THE ULTIMATE SUPERVILLAIN!!!!! Marvel Pyro then copies the shape and form of the nearby train to create a semi-solid fiery train composed of his flame. Marvel Pyro: HAHA!!! Now, it's time for me to... what the, where are you going?! The tf2 Pyro jumps inside the original train and starts the engines to then drive off with it. Marvel Pyro: COWARD!!! After all this you're now trying to escape?! Get back here! Marvel Pyro jumps inside his fire train and activates it to chase after tf2 Pyro but when Marvel Pyro's fire train gets close to tf2 Pyro's regular train tf2 Pyro then hits the reverse function on full speed towards Marvel Pyro's fire train. Marvel Pyro: HOLY SHI... Both trains explode instantly upon contact the original train blowing to bits and the fire train dispersing into regular flames causing both tf2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro to be blasted out to the ground. The Marvel Pyro is inside the flames from the explosion manipulating them to grow into a giant fireball. Marvel Pyro: WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO BACK THERE FOOL?! KILL BOTH OF US?! Marvel Pyro in rage blasts the giant fireball at tf2 Pyro who air-blasts it away then quickly lunges towards Marvel Pyro; tf2 Pyro burns him with the degreaser,sets him on fire, and then hits him with the axtinguisher which gets stuck on the Marvel Pyro nailing him to the ground as he screams in pain. Tf2 Pyro then charges a Hadouken to finish Marvel Pyro off but Marvel Pyro quickly manipulates his fire to transform into a giant flying fire hand that he controls to rip the axtinguisher off of himself and then smacks tf2 Pyro away with it. Pyro lands 10 feet away and quickly gets back up. Marvel Pyro then controls the fire hand to approach tf2 Pyro and continue smacking em with the axtinguisher, Tf2 Pyro airblasts at it which i'snt powerful enough to disperse it as Marvel Pyro's flame beings are semi solid but by airblasting tf2 Pyro blasts the axtinguisher out of the flame beings grasp and gets it back. The flame hand then grabs tf2 Pyro and holds on tight onto em constantly burning em. Marvel Pyro: You're resistant to fire but now that I can keep you stuck and if you're getting constantly burned you should surely DIE!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! Tf2 Pyro burns shoots the Hadouken at Marvel Pyro which Marvel Pyro dodges but due to this Marvel Pyro's flame being disperses due to Marvel Pyro's concentration being taken away from it since it is not alive and is only controlled by him. Marvel Pyro is frustrated. Marvel Pyro: GAH!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS HAS DRAGGED ON LONG ENOUGH!!! IF I CAN'T KILL YOU... then there's only one person who can! Marvel Pyro manipulates his fire to take the form of the tf2 Pyro! Marvel Pyro: Let's see you take on yourself!!! Marvel Pyro controls the tf2 Pyro flame being copy that charges at tf2 Pyro shooting fire from it's flamethrower. Tf2 Pyro tries to airblast but the degreaser is out of ammo so e quickly switches to the phlogisnator. The flame copy tf2 Pyro starts burning tf2 Pyro with the flamethrower getting some damage on em but tf2 Pyro quickly activates the phlogisnator and burns the flame being away. Marvel Pyro makes an evil smile pointing behind him as an entire army of 1000 tf2 Pyro flame beings approach. Marvel Pyro: It's over! There is no way you can take on 1000 copies of yourself, made of flame or not! Marvel Pyro manipulates the tf2 Pyro flame clones to charge and burn tf2 Pyro. Tf2 Pyro 100 of them down but the rest continue to keep burning em so tf2 Pyro retreats 50 feet away. Pyro is extremely injured and almost dead but burning down the flame beings gave tf2 Pyro what e needed as the phlog meter was full and tf2 Pyro held up the Phlog being surged with energy that completely healed off every wound, scratch, burn, and bleeding taken from the battle! Tf2 Pyro was completely healed. Also, the phlog surged with power. Marvel Pyro is enraged by this and as a result this distraction caused all of his flame beings to disperse since his concentration was taken away from them again. Marvel Pyro: WHAT?! NO, THAT IS B.S!!! EVERY LITTLE FREAKIN SCRATCH, BURN, BRUISE, BLOOD I HAVE MARKED ON YOU IS NOW HEALED OFF?!?! THAT'S IT, TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE MOVE, SOMETHING WOULD EVEN KILL THE LIKES OF YOU!!!! Marvel Pyro uses all of his concentration, strength, and force to create the ultimate fireball as gigantic as the moon! Tf2 Pyro charges forwards as Marvel Pyro launches it, but tf2 Pyro's fully charged phlog is so powerful the highly concentrated flames rip right through it! Marvel Pyro: WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE... AGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! I CAN'T LOSE AND DIE... Tf2 Pyro then fires all the fire energy possible from the fully charged phlogisnator burning Marvel Pyro to a crisp Marvel Pyro screaming in intense pain until he is disintegrated into ashes and dies. Team Fortress 2 Pyro holds up the phlogisnator and laughs. K.O! Boomstick: DAMN! That was one heated match! Feel bad for the innocent train driver guy though. Wiz: This match was extremely close, while Marvel Pyro had some features that could keep up with the tf2 Pyro such as his flame thrower having a range of 25 feet while tf2 Pyro's only is within a few feet and being able to psionally control fire but Tf2 Pyro's arsenal was much more expanded not relying on fire attacks alone most evident when using the air-blast to disperse Marvel Pyro's flames time and time again. Boomstick: Plus, Tf2 Pyro's suit is extremely fire resistant tf2 Pyro can't even be caught on fire while Marvel Pyro was constantly being caught on fire. Wiz: Marvel Pyro's flame beings were only controlled by Marvel Pyro and can't act on their own so when tf2 Pyro attacked him or distracted him in another way they dispersed. Boomstick: Also, it was a bad move on Marvel Pyro's part to create those tf2 Pyro clones in the first place because when the real tf2 Pyro burned them away it allowed em to fill up the power meter to completely heal all of the damage e took during the fight and supercharge the phlog to disintegrate Marvel Pyro and even shoot through the giant badass fireball of DOOM!!! HOLY SHIT!!! How was it powerful enough to do that?! Wiz: Well, the Phlogisnator's flames are highly concentrated energy stronger than real flames plus the crits surging through phlogisnator makes it's power practically unstoppable. Boomstick: Coolest of all, when Marvel Pyro took away Tf2 Pyro's weapons Tf2 Pyro proved e is not defenseless without a weapon as e generated the badass Hadouken fireball from the hands something Marvel Pyro can't even do as he is only able to control flame not create it himself which is why he requires flamethrowers attached to himself. Wiz: The only way to kill the tf2 Pyro with fire is to able to constantly burn em which Marvel Pyro couldn't get ahold of em long enough to do so even when Marvel Pyro grabbed tf2 Pyro with the flame hand tf2 Pyro was able to launch a Hadouken at Marvel Pyro distracting him losing his concentration to dodge the attack causing the fire hand to disperse. Boomstick: Looks like Marvel Pyro just couldn't handle the heat. Wiz: The winner is the Team Fortress 2 Pyro TRIVIA . This is the second episode of DEATH BATTLE created by FireMaxPyro . This episode features a character from the PC shooting game Team Fortress 2 ( Team Fortress 2 Pyro) VS a Super-villain from the Marvel universe ( Marvel Pyro) . This battle features characters with the same name so they are addressed according to what they are from "Team Fortress 2 Pyro" and "Marvel Pyro" . Throughout the entire episode when the tf2 Pyro is addressed by other than the name tf2 Pyro, tf2 Pyro is addressed as e instead of he or she because tf2 Pyro's gender is not confirmed. . This episode is the first of FireMaxPyro's episodes to include dialogue however only from one comabatant, ( Marvel Pyro) since the other combatant ( Team Fortress 2 Pyro) does not speak. . FireMaxPyro's next DEATH BATTLE episode will be King BOB-OMB VS Demo-man. Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles